The goal of the New Mexico Occupational Health Surveillance Expanded program is conduct comprehensive occupational illness and injury surveillance in the state of New Mexico. The program contains 3 components: The first serves and the fundamental component and is the "backbone" of the surveillance program. Although there are several objectives and activities in the fundament or occupational health indicator (OHI) component of the grant, it works entirely in concert with the additional two components of the expanded program and provides their foundation. The aims of the overall expanded grant are to conduct a comprehensive surveillance system complete with analysis in two key areas that have been revealed as of high importance to New Mexico in order to disclose opportunities for intervention and to communicate surveillance findings to those that can affect positive change for workers in our state. These three components address focus areas that of great importance to New Mexico and serve to fill gaps in knowledge for national surveillance. The supplemental or expanded components include: 1) Tribal Occupational Health Surveillance, which is designed to address gaps in knowledge regarding the occupational injury and illness experience of American Indians from New Mexico's tribes and pueblos;and 2) the Fatality Assessment Control Evaluation (FACE-NM) which will conduct focused investigations of occupational injury fatalities in NM.